The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for weaving. More particularly this invention concerns the forming of a leno selvage on woven goods.
In order to prevent the edge of a piece of woven goods from ravelling and to facilitate subsequent operations it is necessary to provide a selvage on the goods. Although it is frequent practice to use a definite weave such as a one end over two picks or a two-and-two basket construction, it has been found particularly advantageous to form the edge selvage as a leno weave. Such a leno weave is extremely strong and durable, since the crossing warp yarns lock the weft yarns in place.
It is known to form such a leno selvage by means of a doup mechanism comprising a doup heddle which is U-shaped and provided with an eye at its bight which receives the doup end or doup warp yarn. The U-shaped doup heddle is inverted and the ground warp yarn is passed between the two legs of the U-shaped doup heddle. During weaving the doup yarn is displaced in the weft direction from one side to the other of the ground yarns for alternate courses so that a tight leno weave is formed at least at the edge of the goods.
In such an arrangement wherein the shed formed when some of the warp yarns are displaced in a direction transverse to the warp direction they define is between 10 and 12 cm it is necessary therefore that these doup and ground yarns and the edge be similarly displaced. Thus it is necessary that the guide for the doup yarn at least move through a relatively great distance. This is complicated in relatively rapidly operating modern weaving machines. Thus when a leno selvage is desired it is often necessary to slow down the loom so that enough time is provided between each shedding operation for the doup yarns to move through their relatively long trajectories.